The Magic Alleyway
by lovedanigth
Summary: Rogue, and companion, are at Diagons alleyway ... all i can say


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not X-men: evolution nor Harry Potter characters. I just borrow them to do some fan fics. . 

Ok, well im here ... with nothing to say so just hoping you enjoy it. Ba-bye see ya! Review.

Chapter 4: The magic alleyway

Someone hit the principal door with force, it might be said that were thunders what hitted the door. Kurt was running to open the door, and for his surprise a man (if it could be said) double taller than a normal person and double size fatter was at the door. He was wearing a heavy hairy coat, his beard was big and frizzy and looked dirty, his hair was messy and he had a hole in his shoe ... his face barely could be seen but his eyes sparkled like black beetles. Kurt was standing there with the mouth half opened.

"What are you looking at boy? You are blue and **I don't open my mouth** in surprise!"- no answer was given –"well fuzzy dude ... are you still on this planet?"- still Kurt didn't answer, he was amazed with the giant guy-"OK, just tell me something, where's Marie?"- after this Kurt did answer.

"Over there"- he said pointing at the kitchen's direction. –"... come ..."- he sounded like Tarzan, so primitive, but his words didn't flow easily.

"Great"- he said –" by the way my name is Rubeus Hagrid, I am guardian of keys and territories in Hogwarts. And you are ...?"

"Kurt Wagner"- he was plain, but then he started realizing the giant came from Hogwarts and said –"im Rogue's brother."

"What? Really! Nice to hear that, you know your mother was a great witch, and your father too. Mr. and Mrs. Grey, they are living here too? Maybe I can meet up with her, today before leaving."

"Mrs. Grey???? Sorry but my mom is Mystique, not Mrs. Grey"- Kurt grin at him not realizing what he have said.-"Mrs. Grey is Jean's mum."

"Uh, If you are Rogue's brother, how can your mother be ... uhm ... Mystique?"- Hagrid dint sound worried.-"Marie has perfect witch blood in her veins, not like that sister of her"- he shriek and give a hostile look.

"Well ..."- Kurt's blood frost. Mrs. Grey is Rogue's mother ... so Jean is Rogues sister and ... oh no!. his thoughts were interrupted when they already were at the kitchen. Xavier welcome Hagrid and give him a seat at the table but unfortunately the wood chair broke in pieces when he tried to sit in it. Everyone was looking at him, Kurt was trying to forget all the stuff Hagrid had said; and after eating they all went to the meeting room to talk about Rogues departure and everything (oh by the way, Mystique and Todd already knew about Rogue going to Hogwarts and were with the X-men at the meeting room too).

"Mr. Rubeus ... when is Rogue leaving?"-Summers asked quietly, not very pleased with Todd's presence.

"C'mon call me Hagrid, everyone do. Well ... tomorrow"- he said and after this everyone started talking to each other and giving looks at Rogue. Hagrid noticed that and try to calm everyone down.-"the reason is that she need to buy all of her stuff for school at Diagon alleyway..."

"Is that a fancy moll at London?"- Kitty asked the guy innocently.

Hagrid sighed –"No ... its an alleyway where all magic stuff is sell."

"Oh ... but its in London?!"

"Aha ..."

"Cool, may I go with her, please?"

"Girl, you cant, and how will you return anyways??"-Hagrid said getting bored of Kitty.

Kitty looked at Kurt and then to Summers –"I have my ways! Please, lemme go, its going to be the last time I'll see her."- she said in a baby crying tone.

"Oh ... well ..."- Hagrid was doubting about it ...

And the next day everyone was at the X-jet, but Ororo, Hank, the Professor, Angel, and 1 girl and 2 boys that had the flu and weren't allowed to go. Jean Grey didn't wanted to go but Scott was going and she had to go, she didn't want to leave him alone with Rogue.

"Hello this is captain Scott Summers, I will be flying the X-jet and you must trust your lives in my hands ... mwahaha!"- he said trying to call the attention on the loudspeaker. Everyone gave a look to him tying to tell him he sounded foolish.-"What?! It was my maximum illusion!"- he quickly take off and everyone was in their seats. Logan and Todd were near Rogue but now she was talking to Kitty. Well, Kitty was talking to her.

"OH Rogue, this is so exciting!!"- Kitty was smiling then she took the lip gloss from her purse and put some on her lips, Rogue didn't know who was more excited about going to Diagon alleyway, she or Kitty. Rogue turned her head to Todd, he smile at her and then Rogue stood up, took 2 bags of chips and then walk toward him, sit by his side and gave him the chips. Rogue opened them and started eating meanwhile she was hearing Todd talk.

"Rogue, this is so strange, just when I thought you and I were having a good friendship u go ... and well it will be a long time before u come again home, Rogue ... do u understand? I don't want to lose u, u mean a lot for me yo, u had become something like my best friend and this is good, cuz in the Brotherhood I haven't fine a person like u in which I can trust, yo"

"Well, ya will always find on me a bf , and ya know I will visit ya every time I came for vacations, we will go out and all that stuff like we have being doing lately. It was fun, no? How do ya think it will be having ya in the X-men? Well maybe it will never function but ... whatever. I'm gonna miss everyone a lot, and hope to make new friends in Hogwarts fast. I don't wanna be lonely the first weeks of school."-Rogue said happily and then stood up again. She was going with Logan.

"... Yes ..."- Todd sighed and opened the potato chips bag, and started eating, he really didn't know why did he had come on this trip.

"Logan, ya seem... bored"- Rogue said sitting by his side.

"No is just that ... im kindda distressed, I wont feel comfortable leaving you this night here, alone."

"Oh, well, I will be all right wolvie, ya don't hafta worry. I know how to take care of myself."- she smiled. Logan didn't liked to be called "wolvie" but for this time it was ok. They heard Scott saying they were landing. Logan helped the girls out of the jet, and Hagrid guide them to the alleyway.

Kitty was fascinated, it was so impressive for her! Rogue was too, as all the others. Kurt was seeing Jean and Rogue, no way possible they can be sisters, they are so different , but anyways he tried to enjoy the trip and to be the most time possible with her. Roberto, Alex and Bobby, and Jaime run into a candy store. But for their surprise candy wasn't normal candy. There were chocolate frogs that seemed to bee alive, and all flavor nuggets.

"Cool!"-all the boys screamed in unison.

"Madam, I want some of this things and some of this moving chocolate, uhm, this is bubble gum?? Well and some of this funny cakes, also ... wait what's this and this other thing?"- he saw a bag with what seemed dust and a kinnda bread.

"Oh, sugar jalapeño and hot pie- the woman said.

"Wow!"- Alex said-" take some of those too."

"Ok then will be all this stuff."- Bobby put 7 bags of all flavor nuggets and 15 chocolate frogs, 6 pieces of monster looking bubble gum, 20 small pink cakes, 8 bags of sugar jalapeño and 10 hot pies in front of the cash desk.

"Ok boy, then it is 12 _sickles_ and 3 _knuts_ , please." –the woman said with amiability. Bobby turned to see Jamie, Roberto, and Alex. Everyone shrugged.

"Why if I pay you in dollars?"-Bobby shriek.

"Oh, I cant believe they didn't accept dollars"-Roberto said angrily

"Maybe the giant can help us"-Amex said

"Yeh! Lets go for him"-Bobby said.

**5 minutes later**

"Great! We got them!!!"- Jamie shriek.

"Yes! Candy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Roberto said like crazy.

Jean, Scott and Kurt were buying Rogue's books, meanwhile Logan was buying (as a surprise gift for Rogue) the flying broom _Zektus 5000, _the best broom ever. Todd and Mystique were buying a telescope, the weighing scale, the crystal containers, etc. Rogue and Kitty where at Madame Malkin buying her uniform (3 black tunics, a black pointy hat, protective dragon skin gloves, and a winter cape.

"Hey, you are going into Hogwarts pretty girl?"- Madame Malkin said.

"Yes, I am"-Rogue answer. A guy that was next to her spoke.

"Hogwarts? Your face is not familiar to me, and you look old be a first grader, unless you are on _Hufflepuff _ and that's why I don't recognize you, they are so unpopular."-the boy who spoke was tall and blonde, good looking, but seemed to be arrogant (the same place where Harry met Malfoy, Rogue met him). This was the first impression Rogue had on Draco Malfoy. Rogue and Kitty were trying to imagine what _Hufflepuff_ was.

"No ... im going into sixth grade this year, and im not in ... _Hufflepuff_, im new."

"Oh, great. My name is Draco Malfoy, im going into sixth grade too."- he received his new uniforms and went out of the place. Rogue was smiling.

"He's handsome and is going into sixth grade too, Rogue."- Kitty said.

"Yes, I know"- she saw Hagrid who had her uniform and the 2 girls walk toward him.

"We had to get your magic stick"-they walk out of the store and saw Jean and Scott, so they wet with them into another store. That place was narrow and dark.

"Hagrid nice to see you again"- a voice was heard but no man appeared.

"Mr. Ollivander, we are here because ..."- Hagrid was interrupted by an old man.

"I know, this girl is going to Hogwarts. Strange, you look old for going to first grade."- said the old man to Rogue.-"OH! Yes, yes. You might be Marie! Yes, yes. How could I forget her eyes."- the man said dreamily. And 'her' wasn't Rogue, no. He was talking of someone else. Maybe Rogue's mother, Hagrid thought since he remembered Mrs. Gray having green eyes, as Rogue; but he didn't (nor Mr. Ollivander) know that Rogue didn't knew her mother was Mrs. Grey. The both man smiled, but the others just keep in silence, they were not sure what the man was talking about. Kurt didn't like the way everything was going cause maybe his doubts about Jean and Rogue being sisters will be cleared.

"Darling ... I see you brought your sister with you"- the old man said looking at someone. Rogue turned her head and there was Jean Grey, the so called "Miss. Perfect".

"Uh, she is not my sister. But this is my brother."- she said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was feeling so bad he could throw up.

"No, he isn't, she is the sister of yours ..."- it wasn't a question-"... _muggle..."-_ Rogue didn't know what _muggle_ was. And didn't understand why the man was saying that, but how did he knew Kurt wasn't his brother?, well he wasn't her blood brother. Rogue was trying to forget.-"Well, young girl ... let me see ..."- he went and return with some long and thin boxes, he took a stick –"Maple tree wood, 27 cm., nerves of dragon heart, and phoenix feathers. Grab it and shake it ..."- anything happened –" ...well try this one ..."- Rogue tried 6 different sticks before she could find the correct one –"Ok, Marie, I see you are difficult and don't accept things AND people easily. Try this one, this might be you twin, difficult as no other stick, it hadn't choose any person I had given it to. Maybe it work with you. Mahogany wood, 34 cm., powerful one, unicorn hair and phoenix feathers."- Rogue shook it and then green and silver sparkles went out of it- "Congratulations Marie, congratulations." – everyone smiled, and Jean put her hands in Rogues shoulders as saying good job.

Logan had joined Mystique, Todd, Jaime, Roberto, Bobby, and Alex and were looking for the group. It was getting darker, and the time of the sad good-bye was coming. They saw Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, and the others walking out of a store talking and smiling. Todd run to get them. Then they were having dinner in an outdoor restaurant, out of Diagon alleyway, with normal people who looked at the big amount of things they had bought.

"Rogue, this for you"- Logan said with a wide smile in his face. He gave Rogue 2 packages. One thin and long and the other was a circular box with holes on the top.

"Thank ya! May I open it now?"- she asked.

"Uh, I don't think it will be convenient, well, you can open the circular box ... poor animal, it might be dying ... about the other one wait until Hogwarts"

"Ok"- she gave him a rally big smile, that those were really difficult to nave from her. She opened the box and a silver eyed cat was looking at her; it was black and slim with a silver 'V' on its forehead-"LOGAN!! Its beautiful, what's its name?"

"Huh, mmmm,"- Logan was choosing a name, he didn't know what to said then he invented a name-"_Kael_...?"- Rogue laugh at it, and hit Logan in the ribs. It didn't hurt a lot. Then Logan did the same, but he is strong and made Rogue fall off the chair. He opened his eyes wide and tried not to laugh, he knew she was ok.

"WOW"- Rogue said getting into her feet cleaning the dust off her pants and getting her hair back in its original position. –"Nice way to say good-bye Logan, I'll never forget it"- after saying this Logan burst out laughing.-"Ahja!"- Rogue push Logan out off his seat and landed on his butt. Everyone laughed, even Mystique.

"This means war Rogue ..."- he took his glass of water and threw it to her. A second after she was all wet.

"AH!! Cold!!!!! ... ya DON'T know what WAR is!! ROOOOOAAAR!"- she frowned and give a killing look at him.

"Ouh-Oops ..."- Logan started running for his life, Rogue took off a glove. Logan was more than scared

Hey, we were just playing and now she tries to kill me! ; Rogue and the cat speed after him, Todd jumped behind her trying to calm her down, Scott was running after Todd trying to keep him away from Rogue, Kurt was trying to stop Scott but he was dragged by him, Jean was running after Kurt yelling at him to leave Scott in peace. Bobby, Jaime, Alex and Roberto looked at each other then smiled and then gave a girl scream in unison and went running crazily after them having no reason to do it, just for fun. Hagrid and Kitty were the only ones in the table.

"Hagrid ... will they stop?"- Kitty said to the giant without any worry.

"Well, maybe. Can you order the bill?"-he asked.

"Sure"-she made a sign to the waitress, meanwhile she saw the persecution was still on.

Rogue was 5 meters from Logan when she stopped, Logan had no ways to escape now, she and _Kael _surrounded him. Todd bump into Rogue, Scott hit Todd in the head. Kurt run into Scott, Jean helped Scott up and the others just stop. The black cat gave a evil look at Logan.

"Hey kitten of hell! I buy you and now you are betraying me!! You're not loyal!"-he said in a kidding way.

"I don't like cold water! ROOOOOAR!!"- Rogue jump into Logan, making him fall.

"Rogue! Stop it!!!"- Todd yelled.

Rogue stopped moving just when her hand was 2 inches from Logan's face. He was breathing hard and sweating, still scared. Rogue laugh sarcastically.

"Really? Do ya believe I was going to kill ya?" she still was resting over Logan's chest, and putting her glove back.

"For a moment, yes."-he said scratching his eye (scratching his eye? Whatever), and he put his other hand in Rogue's arm.

"Hahaha! Neh, I was just playing, ya know I'll never kill ya."- she said getting her gloved hands to his head and pressing it hard (for what? I don't know, maybe was her way to say he meant a lot for her ...), Then she kissed Logan's cheek.

"Hey, but, you, I mean ... your powers ..."- he said confused. Rogue was got into her feet. Todd was angry, put he knew that for Rogue he was just a close friend and that she felt something for Logan.

"Yes ... I can control them"-she beamed.

"But then, what for you use your gloves?"- he got into his feet to with Rogue's help.

"Just to save my UNTOUCHABLE appearance, I think its better."- she said and walk toward their table avoiding everyone, where Kitty and Hagrid were waiting.

"Rogue, its late, you have to be in the Hotel by 10:00pm and its almost hour."-Hagrid said.

"Yes, well ..."- she said turning to see everyone –"Give me 5 minutes. I wanna say good-bye to all"

It was the saddest good-bye ever. Kurt was crying, Kitty was crying, Todd was crying, LOGAN was crying, Rogue was crying, and then Jamie came to Rogue and hug her begging her not to cry, but then he started crying too. Jean was kindda crying, seeing all the bunch of crying guys made her feel bad. Todd and Rogue hugged each other for 3 minutes, then other 4 min. crying with Kitty and Kurt, and 7 min. with Logan, they were hugging, Rogue's face was buried in his chest, and Logan had his chin on her head, then he kissed her forehead and Rogue kissed him in return, but almost in his lips (it was on his cheek near his lips, so ... it didn't count like an official kiss ... LOL). So, those 5 minutes were really like 15 minutes. Rogue started laughing.

"What are you laughing about Rogue?"- Kurt asked her, meanwhile he was cleaning his tears.

"Seeing ya'll crying like idiots ... made me laugh, really I never expected having ya'll here, giving me a good-bye."- she said. Kurt walk toward her.

"We love you, Rogue. That's why we are here"- he and the others gave her a last hug. Then Rogue saw how the jet was disappearing in the distance.

Hagrid guide her to the hotel, it was a elegant one with a lot of servants that wanted to help Rogue with all her stuff to her room and offering her little fancy cakes and all. Her room was #316. It was big and had a large bed with gold sheets. It looked like a dream. Hagrid, before going gave Rogue her a city map and the ticket for the train. But there was something strange in the ticket, there was printed on it: Platform 9 ¾. It was strange. But she didn't care, she just try to get a fine sleep so tomorrow can gat everything ready to go to King Cross, for going Hogwarts. _Kael_ was by her side sleeping, as well.


End file.
